


~BTS Oneshots~

by jooniepie4



Category: Bangtan, Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniepie4/pseuds/jooniepie4





	~BTS Oneshots~

# BTS Oneshots

### Whispering Hearts 🌷

###    
  
We were laying. Embracing each other as if it's our last shared moment. Head placed on his chest, right on top of his heart.   
  
"I could stay like this forever.".   
  
My voice sounded louder as it disturbed the silence that ruled the room.   
  
"Feeling so secure in your arms and listening to your heart." The corners of his mouth were slowly raised.   
  
"Really?"   
  
The roughness of his voice made me feel goosebumps.   
  
"And what does it say to you?"   
  
A mischievous smile creeped its way to my mouth as I lifted my head just enough for my lips to touch his ear.   
  
"It's whispering your secrets." I whispered myself as if I had just shared a long kept truth. His laugh was now more evident. He raised his left eyebrow in disbelief.   
  
"Why are you whispering then?"   
  
"I don't want to scare your heart away. It can't know that you know." I replied at the same tone. I felt his body relax under mine. His hand found its way to mine, holding it the very same way he was holding my heart.   
  
"Then we can't let it know."   
  
Silence lingered yet again. I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat. After a while his voice caressed my ears again.   
  
"I am surprised my heart doesn't yell at you."   
  
He tightened his grip around my waist.   
  
"Because that's what it feels like to me."   
  
My eyes searched for his. He is truly beautiful.   
  
"Oh, don't be disappointed, love. Hearts always whisper what's most important."   
  
His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he buried his face in my chest.   
  
"This isn't fair. I want to know your secrets too."   
  
I giggled and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Although,", he raised his head to look at me in the eye with a smirk forming on his lips, "your eyes have already told me a few."   
  
"I guess those are my traitors"   
  
However I keep staring at his, willingly letting him read me like an open book. "I love you too." he smiled and held me even closer, making me flustered this time. I let a sigh escape.   
  
"Like I said, I could stay like this forever."


End file.
